villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Specimen 6
Specimen 6, also known by the nicknames given by fans: BEN or The Merchant, is the sixth guard of the 2014 indie videogame Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion. Appearance Specimen 6 appears to be a thin wooden doll puppet. His eyes are totally white in color, without any other expressions on them. While his eyebrows appear to be very thin, and he is always smiling with a toothy grin. He is wearing a simple brown tops, gray pants, and black shoes. He appears to be having a needle in his hand which he carries to murder the player. Biography Origins In an unnamed town, there was a merchant who would make homemade puppets and trinkets for the children. His business became so successful that the other shops started failing. Envious, the shopkeepers threw the puppets into the river. The merchant dove into the river to save his "drowning children", but drowned in the process. While not what the shopkeepers wanted, they were satisfied anyways. Over the years, the children of the town disappeared, and puppets would be found around the river that resembled the missing children. Long after the residents abandoned the town, a life-sized puppet would be found in the river, resembling the merchant himself. Original His first appearance starts from Room 310, in which Specimen 6 would stay still and just stare at the player, letting the player explore his room. Specimen 6 chases the player when the player is not looking at him. When the player looks at him, he is standing still with no movement at all. As soon as the player looks away, Specimen 6 would get closer. If the player looks at him for too long, Specimen 6 would eventually attack. Once the player gets killed by Specimen 6, a disturbing video will play of Specimen 6 pushing a nettle inside of the player eye. Before the eye is punctured, the scene changes to the text "To become a puppet is to rid oneself of the pain and harshness of choice. Now nothing you do is your fault, now you belong to something... You belong to me..." 3D Renovation Mode Specimen 6 has the ability to teleport much more then the original, and if the player stares at him for too long, he will start teleporting towards the player. When Specimen 6 is behind of the player and when he is prepared to make damage to the player, he would start to laugh rapidly in joy. Trivia *The room that he appears in is based on the videogame The Legend of Zelda. While Specimen 6 might be based on the Creepypasta character BEN and by his movement, he might be based on SCP-173 from the SCP Foundation. *Should the player have obtained the axe, striking Specimen 6 with it will cause him to fall down, incapacitating him for the rest of the room until entering the next room. *His death scene may be inspired by a scene from the Ben Drowned Creepypasta, in which Jebidiah, the protagonist, has a nightmare where children turn him into a statue, first by sewing his eyes shut. Navigation Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Guardians Category:Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion Villains Category:Murderer Category:Undead Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful